Two Can Play At That Game
by sungrl404
Summary: Its Senior Year and Rory wants Jess and ITS about to hit the fan! J/R and T/R
1. Facing the Inevitable

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the Gilmore Girls although I wouldn't mind owning Jess.. Yep, that would be pretty nice* Anyways this story is totally fictional and of my own devices, so for the love of all that is holy. don't sue me.  
  
A/N : This is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate reviews if you have time. This takes place during Rory's senior year. She is still together with Dean but is pining for Jess who is with Shane.  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore stared lazily at the sky. It was 9:00 p.m. and she was tiredly waiting for her mother's return from one of her disastrous dates. Sometimes Rory felt like her mother was destructive when it came to relationships. Ever since the fall-out between Lorelai and Chris, it seemed like her mom dated all the wrong ones while pining for a certain coffee- maker-  
  
LUKE. Man did her mom have it bad. even IF she was in denial.. Speaking of denial.  
  
Lorelai: "Rory! Babe, where are you?"  
  
Rory could hear her mothers' voice echo throughout the house.  
  
Rory: "I'm in the backyard."  
  
She could hear her mothers footsteps come up from behind her and then the banter started.  
  
Lorelai: "You wouldn't believe the idiot I went out with tonight. talk about-"  
  
Rory stared at the stars as her mother went on in her usual tirade of a doomed date. As much as she wanted to be interested in what her mother was saying, her thoughts lingered to a mysterious boy with dark hair. Jess. He was an ongoing topic that flooded her thoughts day in and day out. She knew she had no right no to think about him. fantasize about him. but she just couldn't help it. So much of her wanted to turn back the hands of time to that fateful day when she kissed Jess and instead of running from him, she wished she had stayed.  
  
But she couldn't and it killed her.  
  
Silently as her mother rattled on, tears fell from Rory's face. She felt incomplete and in only a matter of months she'd be on her way to Harvard, with so much left unsaid between her and Jess. She had to fix this.  
  
Rory: Mom, I am going out.  
  
And with that, Rory got up leaving a very confused Lorelai behind.  
  
--------------  
  
Spoilers * Next Chapter: Rory and Jess have a huge fight and trust me it ain't pretty.*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Angry Remarks and Hungry Kisses

Chapter One: Angry Words And Hungry Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the GG show or its characters. This is my own fictional work and that about it. Don't sue me because I have nothing you want. Trust me.  
  
A/N : This is the second installment hope you like. Oh yeah I don't know if Jess has to share a room w/ Luke or not but in the fanfic he doesn't. Please Review!  
  
  
  
Cold air hit Rory's face as she halted abruptly in front of Lukes Diner. This was it, the moment she had long dreaded. Rory Gilmore was about to let the shit hit the fan..  
  
Rory carefully and quietly turned the knob of the door hoping that on a whim, it might be open. To her amazement it was. The lights were dimmed and the dinner looked like it had shut down for the evening. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the faint snores of Luke. She came in and started for the stairs when she heard someone come in behind her through the door.  
  
It was Jess.  
  
They both locked eyes for eternity before he finally spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The words were somewhat raspy and she could tell by the guilty look in his face that he had been painting the town red with that tramp Shane.  
  
She studied his face for what seemed like hours wondering what to say to him. He obviously was sneaking back in the diner and he probably didn't care what she needed to say to him -  
  
"Are we having a hearing problem? What are you doing here?"  
  
Rory recollected herself before speaking,  
  
"I came here looking for you but obviously you are/were busy so I'll just go."  
  
She was about to make a b-line for the door, when she felt him block her escape.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, I got time. It's not like we have talked for awhile, so this will be interesting."  
  
She felt his hot breath on her skin as he spoke to her. It was true. they hadn't talked in ages. It was going on two years. Of course they'd said their casual hello's and goodbye's but that's about where the conversation started and ended with them.  
  
" Look, I am sorry for my part in that but its not like you ever made an effort to speak to me in more than one word sentences either."  
  
DAMN. The look Jess had on his face told her right off the bat that she had hit a nerve.  
  
"Well Ms. Gilmore, what should I have said? Huh? Congrats on your slowly decaying relationship with your dumb as a doornail boyfriend? Or how about, I know you guys have nothing in common but at the least the kids will come out cute. What would have worked for you?"  
  
By the end his sentence, Rory was fuming. What right did he have to say any of that shit.  
  
"You know what Jess, what would have been better would have been if you had swallowed your bullshit pride and still had been my friend. I mean, what the hell was your problem? Its not like you had to go out with him, he is MY boyfriend, it was MY decision and"-  
  
Jess cut the distance between them and shifted his weight so that he was almost hovering over her. His face was so close to hers and she felt tiny knots start to form in the pit of her belly.  
  
"Yeah, well you made it Rory. So why the hell are you here?"  
  
She looked in his eyes and for a minute time just stopped and the answer to that question seemed like it was miles away.  
  
" I ."  
  
Before she had time to finish the sentence, Jess's lips crashed down on hers. The kiss was a mix of anger and passion but all she knew was that there was nothing in that single moment that could have broken them apart.  
  
"Jess. I."  
  
She just couldn't get the words out. His lips wouldn't let up and for the life of her she couldn't push him away. It was as if each second of the kiss was a moment that should have been theirs to begin with.a moment that only belonged to them.  
  
Jess quickly pulled away and both caught their breath. She intently watched him as he stared at her for a minute before going to the diner door and closing it behind him. It had been left open when he had come in and was surprised by seeing her.  
  
He grabbed the "Closed" sign on the counter and placed it on the bent nail hanging crookedly on the door. His gazed returned to her as he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers as he led her upstairs...  
  
As they reached the top stairs he turned to her pressing her against his bedroom door.  
  
"Tonight, we finish this."  
  
  
  
WHEW! That took forever! Hope you liked it .. don't worry it isn't R material next chapter so don't get all worried. LOL. it will be a good chapter though, so please review this for me and give me some ideas on what I should do with this story *  
  
Next Chapter Spoilers: Someone crashes the party and hot words are exchanged.. 


	3. The Power of Words

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GG characters or cast, nope wish I did BUT I don't.  
  
A/N : Anyways thanks for your reviews, they are keeping me going. =) After writing the first two chapters, I realized that Rory is cussing like a sailor which is pretty out of character but in my world of make believe, Rory grows up by her Senior Year and becomes more outspoken.. LOL  
  
And so the story continues..  
  
"Tonight, we finish this."  
  
Once again Rory felt Jess's lips on her but this time it was different. It was shorter, sweeter and somewhere in the depths of the kiss she felt peace. She knew she was about to cross a line she couldn't return from but it was what she wanted. Jess had always been her unresolved issue. Somewhere in the confines of him, lied her destiny. and tonight she would be damned if she didn't find out what that exactly entitled.  
  
Jess stepped inside pulling her in with him. Her eyes scanned the familiar room where once they had shared book collections, intellectual debates and their very own souls. It had been so long since then. She had missed him in every way imaginable. School and life just seemed to float by after their friendship ceased and Rory found herself missing the danger and mystery he had provided...  
  
"Rory."  
  
Her mind stopped racing and her eyes focused back on Jess. He was intently watching her as if her very own thoughts were on display. She half- way smiled at him but was surprised to see he didn't return it. There was something, a look on his face, she had never seen before. It almost looked like- no, it was- fear. Fear that she was going to break his heart... Again.  
  
"Jess, I need to tell you something.''  
  
Rory felt a lump form in her throat as she prepared herself for the moment of truth. There was so much she needed to say to him about how she had been so scared of what he was and what he meant to her but now she was ready to say it, now-  
  
"Rory, I know. You don't have to say anything. We don't need words, we never did."  
  
And with that, a tidal wave of emotion hit her: from relief, to confusion- to love. He was right; she didn't have to explain it to him like she had to with Dean. He knew her better than anyone.  
  
Rory looked to say something to him, anything but found that she was speechless and it wasn't long before Jess took advantage of that.  
  
It became a blur to her as she became caught up in the moment with Jess. One minute they were passionately kissing and the next they were on his bed. She could feel her own body heat rise up within her and for one minute the world just faded away. His kisses were all she could think about and his hands were all she could feel...  
  
But just as it began, it ended.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? RORY! JESS!''  
  
Chills ran down Rory's spine as she heard a voice that could be none other than her mothers. Both Jess and her scrambled off the bed but it was too late, the damage had been done.  
  
"You got to be kidding me! This is what you had to go DO, Rory! Huh?! Is Jess It! Is he? Tell me, dammit! ''  
  
Rory watched as her mother lost it. She stood almost in awe of the whole thing. Of course her mother had been upset before but never like this. Jess was always the sour spot of Lorelai, and no matter how much she wished to be untrue, this was bound to happen eventually.  
  
"Mom, let me explain-''  
  
" Oh, Please. Don't even try, I was a teenager to but never did I-"  
  
And with what Rory felt would be a long lecture ended with a strangled cry. Guilt flooded Rory as she watched her mother stare at her in disappointment. Rory shifted uncomfortably and met Jess's gaze. Once again, their eyes locked but now his eyes spoke something different. They spoke a plea. to tell her mother what he meant to her. to finally be with him.  
  
But Rory knew she couldn't do it yet and she prayed to God, Jess would understand.  
  
"Lets Go Mom. lets go."  
  
Her mother lead the way never uttering one word but rather shaking her head in what looked like utter disappointment.  
  
Rory stopped before the stairs and quietly re-entered Jess's room. He was seated at the edge of his bed with his hands resting on his knees and his eyes glued to the floor. "Jess I-"  
  
He cut her off immediately with a look devoid of any feeling whatsoever.  
  
"I said tonight we would finish this Rory, and you just did."  
  
Rory felt a sharp pain form within herself as she locked eyes with Jess. Somewhere she could see that he would never forgive her for this. Somewhere she could see that he was ready to move on, the only thing was-  
  
She wasn't.  
  
Okay folks! That took awhile. Hope you liked it. TRUST ME it ain't over till the fat lady sings. I got plenty up my sleeve for the next chapters. In fact, the title is 2 Can Play At That Game.boy are there going to be some games. Watch and see.  
  
Spoilers * JEALOUSY lingers in the air and a catfight between RORY and a certain blonde occurs* 


	4. Need for Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own the GG characters or show and this fanfiction is entirely mine and for stupid purposes only so don't sure me cause I own nothing of value except lots of college loans.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I am going to try to write more detailed descriptions if I can. LOL. Oh yeah these things **** mean thoughts of the characters. I am still trying to figure out where I want this story to go but anyways, on with the next chapter-  
  
---  
  
Rory Gilmore had a hard time sleeping the night before. Frequent thoughts of how the whole night went down flooded her mind and guilt seemed to be her bedside buddy. That night she had reached into her own soul and had found Jess. There was passion between them that she knew she would never have with another for as long as she lived but the weight of her mother's disappointment had damaged it all and now she knew she was in for a hell of a long day.  
  
Quietly she got out of her disgruntled covers and walked to her bedroom dressers in hopes of finding her favorite sweats. Her hands rummaged through the drawers until she found the misplaced item, quickly putting them on along with a gray oversized sweatshirt. With a single movement, Rory placed all of her hair in a messy bun and tiptoed down the stairs, careful of not waking her mother.  
  
Outside of her house, Rory was welcomed with the harsh impact of early morning coldness on her rosy cheeks. Her breath inhaled the aroma of Stars Hollow's earthly smell as she made her way down the quiet streets headed for one destination..  
  
15 Minutes Later ~  
  
Rory sauntered into Luke's dinner which at the moment, was occupied with early-morning residents who were preparing for their day of work with coffee and well cooked breakfast. Her eyes scanned for the single soul which held her fate. When her eyes finally found him, she quickly drew in a sharp breath as shock fell over her at the sight she was seeing.  
  
Leaning over the stool lied Jess who had his hands interlocked with Shane, while laughing at something obviously humorous being shared between them. Rory watched as Shane smiled and leaned closer into to him whispering something in his ears, which made a smirk form at the crevices of his mouth.  
  
In that single moment, Rory felt all hope and courage she had mustered up disappear. From the looks of it, Jess had been serious about moving on and this time, Rory didn't know if this was a battle she could win.  
  
Shane: So, when can you leave? Jess: In about an hour, why? Shane: Well do you still want to hook up cause my parents aren't home and well. Jess: Yea most defiantly.  
  
Rory took a seat in the back of the dinner because hearing all this was making it hard for her to stand. Her eyes shot Shane a nasty stare as she quickly left the diner and then fell on Jess. He met her gaze and grabbed his notepad, heading straight for her.  
  
Jess: So what can I get you? Rory: Coffee. Jess: One coffee coming up.  
  
Rory watched as he grabbed her cup of coffee, hoping that he would show some form of pain or inter-turmoil but he didn't. Instead he acted as if, the night before hadn't even happened. As if the kisses and passion between them ceased to exist.  
  
Anger and bitterness sprung up inside Rory as she watched him in his casual routine. And within a second, Rory found herself getting up and heading straight for Jess. *He couldn't play this game of pretend with her, she wouldn't allow it. Damn him! He wasn't going to do this.* Rory came behind the counter and pushed Jess hard towards the back storage room.  
  
Jess: WHAT the HELL?  
  
She pushed him inside the room and closed the door behind him. All sanity and rational left her as she backed him up against the wall. Jess was overcome with shock and was not quick to react at all. Rory's lips firmly planted themselves on Jess as she sought entry into his mouth.  
  
*She would make him feel..Passion did not go die, it burned*  
  
Despite Jess's initial shock, he too found himself lost within the kiss and before Rory knew it, she found herself backed up against the wall.  
  
The room which had been initially cold soon became full of body heat as both Rory and Jess found themselves being caught up in the tidal wave of passion. Jess recklessly tore at her clothing, in need to be near her skin to find solace. At the same time, Rory was searching for his skin as well, hungrily devouring him but just as her hands went for his belt buckle, she found them being pushed away.  
  
Jess: Rory, stop.  
  
Rory abruptly stopped searching his eyes for the answer to his present protest. What she found within them was the same look she had seen the night before, a look of closure and a look of no feeling.  
  
Jess: I can't do this with you. We had our chance and its over. I am sorry. Rory felt a wave of bitterness seep in as she watched him quickly button up his shirt and move away from her.  
  
Rory: Just like that huh? We are through before we even began and you look like it doesn't mean a damn thing to you? So tell me Jess, does all passion burn out this quickly. I mean, you move on pretty damn quickly. I mean just yesterday it was FINISHED, and now Shane looks like she is your new current lay..  
  
Rory felt her voice rising to its maximum capacity as desperation and hurt swelled within her.  
  
Rory: IS THAT IT JESS?  
  
Tears started to freely flow from Rory's eyes. She cried for what seemed to be the end of what she had desired to be a beginning. She cried for a man that had embodied all she couldn't never be or have. For a man who had stolen her heart in their first meeting and had never quiet given it back.  
  
Her sobs ceased as she felt a revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. It was over. He wanted to move on and now she was left broken and intact of her innocence. She felt herself go numb as she once again looked at Jess who intensely remained still, watching her intently.  
  
Rory: You know what Jess, forget it. You're not worth it. I love you but I won't beg, so enjoy your time with Shane but when it all goes to shit, just stay the hell away from me.  
  
And with that statement, Rory Gilmore stormed out of Luke's Dinner, set out on a mission. Pain filled her as she sought some time of solace. She needed to forget everything, Jess. her mother.. her failed relationship with Dean. She wanted something damaging and destructive. something that would take away her innocence and there was only one place she knew to go....one person who could help her in this task.  
  
Tristan Dugrey.  
  
*** Okay you guys, I am so wiped out. I have NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT.. talk about writers block, I was wondering if I should could continue this.. PLEASE review. =) And let me know if this should stay a LIT FIC or go TRORY.. thanks for your guys support . next chapter will depend on your guys reviews and imput.  
  
Adios! 


	5. Defining Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own GG characters or the show, yada yada, don't sue me cause I don't have anything you want.  
  
A/N: Thanks Katie for your awesome reviews! I really like your enthusiasm for this story and I hope this quenches your thirst for TRORY-ness. LOL.. Hope you guys aren't all bored to tears by this story, I am starting to finally see where I want this to go so just stick w/me and let me know if you guys have any good suggestions, also sorry for the grammatical errors.. my bad, oops. =)  
  
----  
  
Prologue:  
  
Rory Gilmore stormed out of Luke's Diner on a mission. If Jess wanted to move on, then so would she. Screw him; she didn't need Jess or Dean, or anyone for that matter. For the last few years, Rory felt like she had been drowning in all of her romantic troubles and now for the first time, she was set on finally being free of them. There was one person who embodied danger and risk and she knew he was up for anything she would give him. the only thing was that he had no idea, exactly how lucky he was going to get...  
  
-----  
  
Rory opted for the scenic drive through Hartford to allow her to derive a plan on exactly how to get what she wanted from Tristan. The problem was that she had no clue what she wanted. It had all seemed good to begin with when she had stormed out of Lukes Diner but now that she was approximately about five minutes from Tristan's house, she felt her nerves quicken. Exactly what the hell was she suppose to say to him?  
  
*Hey, Tristan. haven't seen you in about 2 years and I just got dissed and dismissed by my soulmate, care to screw?*  
  
Rory sighed as she made her final turn up to the infamous Dugrey estate. She had seen the house many times from different views throughout Hartford but never had been this close. It was an enormous house structured in an Elizabethan manner with a long drawn out driveway that surrounded an overflowing fountain. In an instance, Rory felt quite small as she drove her care carefully up the driveway. It was the same vintage car that her mother had bought her junior year and looked strikingly out of place from the jaguar so elegantly parked near the fountain.  
  
Rory got out of her car and walked hesitantly up towards the door, nervously rubbing her hands against the outside of her thighs.  
  
*Well, here we are. Get it together Gilmore, you can do this. Play your cards right and soon you will forget about Jess.*  
  
Firmly and confidently, Rory knocked on the door only to be answered by silence. She waited for a minute or so before turning away in complete disappointment.  
  
"COMING! Hold on a second."  
  
Quick panic came over Rory as she reveled in the familiar deep voice she heard. She knew it to be the voice of Tristan and all confidence she had earlier possessed was out the door in a matter of seconds.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards the door and turned for her car when the door opened and she realized it was too late.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, I was- Mary?"  
  
Rory turned around slowly and an uncomfortable expression formed on her face as she took in the sight of Tristan. Two years and military school had done the boy good. He looked the same as before except more refined. His blond hair still possessed its golden aura and neat cut while his height had increased at least an inch. Tristan still had his boyish face but his eyes held a maturity about them she hadn't seen before. Rory felt the flush rise to her cheeks as his arrogant smirk revealed his awareness of her studying him.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
Rory was taken back by his forwardness and was about to protest when she remembered exactly what she was there for. If she was going to win this round, she'd have to play the game, and play it well.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. What about you, Tristan. do you like what you see?"  
  
Rory studied his quick and sharp intake of breath as his face showed a small sign of shock and humor mixed in with it. She defiantly kept her confident gaze as his eyes met hers. She watched him skim her over a couple of times before reaching a conclusion.  
  
"Well, the years have been good to you Gilmore but it's not like I ever complained before. So what do I owe the honor of your visit Mary? Since I know it's not about casual pleasantries since we were hardly friends. something more maybe, but not friends."  
  
Rory contemplated what to say next before deciding that the truth would be the best answer.  
  
Rory : "True. Well it's not that complex Tristan. We are something more. What that is, I want to find out. See the thing is. you piss me off. Your hot but you piss me off and as much as you agitate me, right now I need a distraction, so- "  
  
Tristan: " Whoa, wait-wait, are you shitting me? Did hell freeze over or did I just hear virginal Mary basically ADMIT that there is some sexual tension between use that she wants to explore?  
  
Rory's impatience was growing by the minute. Why did everything have to be communicated so damn much!? That was the last thing she wanted to do. she just wanted to forget, that's all.  
  
Rory: "LOOK, do you want me or not? Cause if you do this is your chance and if not Quit wasting my time."  
  
Rory's eyes locked on Tristan waiting for his response. She watched him as he shifted uncomfortably gazing back at her. He looked as if he was in deep thought and for some reason, she could sense a little hesitancy. but as quick as it came, it was gone.  
  
Tristan: " Yeah I want you Mary. I always have."  
  
Tristan opened the door more invitingly as he stepped aside for Rory to come in. Rory glanced over at him but noticed he refused to meet her gaze as she walked in past him and through the door. She felt the door shut behind her and turned which caused her to be face to face with Tristan. His eyes searched hers for a minute before he nervously ruffled his hair.  
  
Tristan: "You sure this is what you want?"  
  
Rory: "Yeah, this is what I want."  
  
Rory felt all doubt and confusion leave her as she said this. She was tired of all the drama she just wanted to feel even if it was doomed to not last. For one moment in her life, Rory wanted reckless abandonment and if Jess refused to give it to her, she'd get it from Tristan... TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
----  
  
Okay folks, that's it for now. I will write another chapter in a day or so. do you guys like where this is going and what do you think I should make happened between TRORY. thanks for your reviews, hope you liked it. 


	6. A Battle Just Begun

Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN any of the GG characters or the show. this is all my own warped sense of imagination and if you plan to sue me than get on with it cause I don't got all day =)  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND IMPUT! You all are awesome. It really helps to know that someone is actually reading this piece of junk.LOL. (See even bad writers need FANS. LOL) It looks like from the reviews that I have a little bit of a disagreement going on whether this should be a TRORY or JRORY. well never fear because for the next couple of chapters there will be elements of both. The title of this fiction is TWO can play at that game and TRUST ME, neither Tristan or Jess are going to hand over Rory so easily..  
  
On with the story!  
  
---  
  
Rory Gilmore stared in amazement at her surroundings. She had been too preoccupied with the whole awkwardness between her and Tristan to notice the glamour of his home. A vast peril of stairs lied before Rory that seemed to never end. The style was French and a luminous chandelier hung brightly. Her eyes scanned the entrance to what seemed to be a den of some sort which held a number of shelves of books. *Funny. never thought Tristan was the intellectual type, must be his father's office* Too the left of Rory, was the entrance to a living room modeled in old English fashion. A grand piano was placed in the center of the room near an inviting fireplace which was directly parallel to an oversized couch.  
  
Rory's eyes scanned everywhere making sure to drink in every detail. Although she was accustomed to wealth due to her grandparent's fortune, she had never quite been in a home such as the Dugreys. It was the paradigm of what wealth really was and held all its enticing illusions. When Rory had took in all her surroundings, her eyes returned to their previous captivation. Tristan. She watched as he leaned almost lazily against the wall, watching her every move like a hunter watches his prey.  
  
It seemed like time passed for eternity in utter silence and it was about to become Rory's undoing doing until Tristan so cleverly spoke up.  
  
"So tell me Mary, exactly how do you want to do this? Should we just start in? I mean I have a bed if-"  
  
Rory hotly glared at Tristan in outrage of his blunt crudeness. She could tell that he was playing with her to see if he could get her to crack under pressure and reveal what was the true cause for her need for a distraction. He was going to play off her proposition so that she would be forced to face the harsh realities that he would never understand or be able to mend.  
  
"A bed sounds fine." Tristan studied her a minute before shrugging and walking up the stairs confidently. Half-way up, he leaned over the railing, towering over her with a look of arrogance.  
  
"Well, you coming or what? Wouldn't want to waste your time or anything? A girls got her schedule right."  
  
Rory smiled sarcastically, rolled her eyes, and made way up the stairs. She followed Tristan at an even pace making sure to not appear hesitant or to eager. As they came to the top of the stairs, Rory was captured by the family portrait centered on a small china table in the center of the hallway. She gazed at Tristan, who in the picture looked distant and remotely cold. Next to him was a towering man in his mid-forties, with a stern look and confident poise. Rory could see the family resemblance and saw that Tristan's cold exterior which he sometimes showed was directly inherited by his dad. Tristan's mother on the other hand, held all the beauty. Rory could see that Tristan's piercing eyes and blonde hair came from her. A frown formed on Rory's mouth because the picture which was suppose to be a representation of family unity, completely was devoid of it. Instead the family could have passed for a bunch of strangers misplaced together.  
  
Rory continued to contemplate over the picture as she felt Tristan come up ever so close to her. His hot breath reached to her ear and he spoke in a husky tone while his hands placed themselves on each side of her waist.  
  
"Nice picture isn't it? The Dugrey family of complete strangers. bet it's not the family bonding that your use to huh Mary? But you know there is another type of bonding.."  
  
Rory could feel the increase of blood that was rushing to her face and neck as his intimate words sent shudders all over her body.  
  
"one that's a little more physical.one that-''  
  
As Rory started to feel the presence of small unchaste kisses all over her neck, the confidence which she had so easily pretended to have started to fade away. Panic started to feel her senses because she was unsure if she could just give way to PURELY sexual lust. Of course, she wanted to let go. Hell she was aching too but it wasn't in her character to do so.  
  
"Tristan I-"  
  
Yet once again, she was cut off with kisses that were making her forget why she opposed what she was about to do. *What is it with men, that they KNOW how to shut you up, damn him. and Jess.*  
  
Jess. Rory immediately snapped out of the current pleasure she was feeling and abruptly pulled away. As she did this instead of preparing to see cocky anger or frustration from Tristan she saw hurt. His eyes seemed so less more confident and she could he was pained from the lose of contact. Rory felt floods of tears start to rush to her eyes as the weight of the whole day came crashing down. Feeling the need to explain, she began to rant-  
  
"Tristan I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to forget about everything, my whole life. I wanted to feel but I should have never used you like this. I was turned down by a guy who I love, well I think I love, no - I love and I wanted to get back at him and you- well we have this history and you always said that I was a conquest so I didn't think it would be that big deal to be used or use. I just didn't think. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I just am."  
  
She looked towards the floor in shame, as the burning of her teary eyes shot pain through her senses. Her need for solace was unfilled and Rory felt emptier than when she first had arrived.  
  
"So you used me Mary, its not like I haven't ever been used before. Don't beat yourself up about it. Whoever he is, he's a fool and I know you just got badly burned but I will regret it for the rest of my life, if I don't ask you to give me a chance."  
  
Rory looked away from Tristan's pleading eyes. Her soul knew it was a useless attempt for her and Tristan because deep down. Jess and her were eternally linked but yet her heart spoke of a possibility. *Perhaps Tristan could fill the void within her, even for a little while.all she knew is she didn't want to be alone. it would be to painful.*  
  
"Okay. I can't promise you anything Tristan. I am a mess and I don't know if I will ever be over Jess. but okay."  
  
Rory's eyes watched as Tristan breathed a sigh of relief and a somewhat small smile formed across his face. He closed the gap between them and placed his arms around her in a comforting embrace which symbolized a friendship and possibly something more.  
  
"Trust me Rory, I am no miracle worker but a couple douses of me and things are bound to look better."  
  
-Tristan's POV-  
  
I held her tightly in my arms knowing this would be the biggest battle of my life. I was fighting for the chance to spend the rest of my life loving her. I am drowning in her and there isn't a chance in hell I am going to be saved. And as for this guy, whoever the hell he is, he doesn't have a prayer. I love her and am not going to lose her twice. Not again. he had his chance and it's over. just like that.. Squashed.. Done.. Finished. And God help him if he tries to win her back because he's in for one hell of a fight.  
  
~ ALRIGHTY than. hope you liked this chapter. next chapter has some JRORY in it and truth rings out with the old saying . .THREES A CROWD.. LOL. please review, pretty please with sugar on top. Let me know what you think should happen but please no flames or threats of death if I don't do it your way. I am a lover NOT a fighter. C-ya. 


	7. Three's A Crowd

Disclaimer: Oh man, do I have to do this for every freakin chapter. I DON'T own GG cast or characters, blah. blah.. blah. Yada, Yada, Yada. Oh yeah, and don't sue me.  
  
A/N: TALK about INTENSE. I hope no one worries about if I know who they are shipping for. I definitely took notes and even started to talk to a witness protection program in case a certain person* decides to come after me with a bat, once I make my decision on who Rory will be with. I just really quickly wanted to explain something. In so many stories, I don't see a fair chance given to both guys when they are BOTH used as love interests for Rory. Trust me, I am so into good pure Lit fanfics as well as Trory ones but I am always down for the triangle fanfictions. DON'T WORRY, I wont overplay this triangle forever like some shows do but I feel I need to do fair justice to it and we ALL KNOW DEAN was not fair justice to a "triangle" romance. TALK ABOUT BORING. Anyways, by now I probably lost like every single one of my reviewers.LOL.but I have to be true to my writing so. I hope you still support me. (sniffle, sigh* tears, many of them) but if not, well ADIOS baby. LOL.  
  
On with the story..  
  
---  
  
Rory Gilmore hurriedly raced out of the familiar Chilton Hallway. She was late for her bus after getting into yet another heated debate with the queen of nastiness, Paris Gellar. *Damn, Damn,. Damn!* Just as Rory reached the end of the vast grass, she regretfully watched her bus roll on by... without her. Searching for someone of familiarity who could take her home, she sighed in defeat. Half the people that occupied the school still didn't even know her name and the other half, well they weren't an option.  
  
Dramatically and tiredly, Rory threw her book bag down on the grass and resigned to sitting down and waiting. Eventually, Lorelai would realize Rory's absence and begin to worry thus causing her to come down here. well at least that's what Rory hoped.  
  
Although the hectic noise around her bugged her, the serene familiarity of it caused her to get somewhat sleepy. Using her bag as a pillow, Rory gently sighed and closed her eyelids in anticipation of some long overdue sleep.  
  
"Taking a nap?"  
  
Rory's jaw automatically clenched as the realization of the voice so rudely interrupting her sleep became apparent. Afraid that her eyes would reveal her true hurt, Rory opted to keep them shut; secretly hoping it would give off an air of coolness and unconcern.  
  
Rory: "Yea, so."  
  
Rory's eyes remained shut as silence became the response to her statement. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened her eyes. Hovering over her, with hands in his pockets stood a boy, no a man, who she loved to hate, and hated to love. Rory watched as he intensely stared her down. It was a game he always played with her and it always unnerved her. He would just stare at her in every way possible making her feel stark naked although she was fully clothed.  
  
Rory: "What do you want Jess?"  
  
She sighed in frustration and quickly got up from her comfortable position. It was too much for her to be near him. All she had wanted was sleep and now she got unwanted company which refused to go away. Rory angrily grabbed her bag and prepared to head far away from him if she could but what came as an audible whisper from his mouth, stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"You."  
  
Rory felt hope flash through her and then quickly die out to anger. *WHAT?!* She turned around and sharply looked at him, revealing all feelings even her burning hurt.  
  
"Oh is that so? That's funny because you sure where quick to turn me down yesterday. Or let me guess, you WANT me but can't BE with me, right? Is that what you're going to say, Jess?"  
  
She stared him down, trying to unnerve him just a little bit. If she could just seem him waiver, show emotion, yell.cry. leave. If she could see this, than she would know she wasn't the only one hurting. dying inside. She watched for eternity and then it happened.  
  
He wavered, just a little but enough to show. His face showed anguish and pain and somewhere with his deep brown eyes, a misty fog was appearing. Nothing spectacular like actual tears but good enough to accept.  
  
Rory waited for relief and triumph to embrace her emotions but instead she found herself hurting just as he was, maybe even worse. *So, this is what love is about. Hurting when they hurt.* Her barriers where about to crack and she found herself drawing close to him, ready to remove all of his pain when-  
  
"Hey Mary, is that you?"  
  
A lump filled her throat as she whirled around to find herself LITERALLY caught between Tristan and Jess. Her eyes scanned his face in morbid shock and yet slight relief.  
  
Rory: "Hey, what are doing here?"  
  
Tristan: "Needed to grab my school records for my Dad who wants to boast to his colleagues of my academic improvement ever since going to that hell- whole military school. Can you believe that shit.? Who's this?"  
  
Rory stood back and politely introduced both of them to each other. For some odd reason, she could feel the tension between them and noticed that Tristan's casual and calm demeanor had gone. Instead she watched him size Jess up in almost in a cocky manner. Rory at first thought it was humorous until her eyes fixed on Jess. He looked dangerously pissed.  
  
JESS POV:  
  
Jess watched this tall blonde asshole size him up with pure amusement and a little bit of annoyance. From the looks of his clothes, Jess could tell he was born and bread. wealth. and the guy looked like he had his own account. He was about ready to have a little fun with Tristan's oversized ego until he noticed how Rory looked at him. Her eyes had always been the window of her soul and Jess could tell that she cared about Tristan. Jealousy came over him but was met by something twice as powerful. Fear.  
  
Jess knew he had messed up with Rory. He loved her so much but was too damn tough to admit it and that night, he had actually broke. Rory had captured his heart and being next her, made him feel like he could do anything. be anything but when she had refused to stand up for their relationship, he realized that there was something he could never be . her boyfriend. It killed him and ate at him. and had turned him cold.  
  
Now watching her eyes gaze at Tristan, he knew he was on the verge of losing her again. Jess swallowed hard and decided that history would not repeat itself again. Rory Gilmore was not going to choose the OTHER guy. This time it was going to end right.  
  
RORY'S POV  
  
Rory shifted uncomfortably as silence seemed to engulf all three of them. She waited for someone, anyone to speak but no one was budging at least not until Tristan spoke up.  
  
"Rory, you need a ride?"  
  
Rory ached to say no but part of her remember being in Tristan's embrace the night before. She had vowed she would give him a chance.  
  
Jess had said they were finished, and now she needed to move on.  
  
"Um, yeah that would be great. Thanks."  
  
Rory felt Tristan grab her bag from her hang and swing it over his shoulder while coldly looking at Jess.  
  
"No problem, Mary."  
  
She felt him grasp her hands and for some reasons unknown to herself, she felt herself interlock their fingers as they prepared to walk off.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Rory stopped along with a now seemingly upset Tristan and stared back at Jess. His mouth was somewhat in a tight line and a tiny crease formed at his eyebrow, which to Rory always indicated he was contemplating something.  
  
"Yeah what?!"  
  
Rory shockingly looked at Tristan who had made that remark in what seemed to be pure irritation. Part of her wanted to correct his rudeness but most of her felt like that would have eventually flown out of her mouth as well.  
  
She looked back at Jess, whose face seemed to soften.  
  
"Rory, I'll take you home if you like. It's on the way. I don't mind."  
  
Rory watched as Jess's face turned from the expression of contemplation to a slight smirk.  
  
Rory felt herself giggle inside because if she didn't know better, she would have guessed Jess was beating Tristan at his own game. But then, she started to wonder what game Jess was trying to play. Did he want her back? Was this some sort of "I've got bigger balls than you?" thing and then all of sudden she didn't care.  
  
"Fine. Thanks for the offer, Tristan but Jess is closer to my home and I don't want you to go out of your way."  
  
Her eyes met crystal blue and she felt herself pulled very close to Tristan. His arms wrapped around her waist and quickly he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Instead of pulling away, she found herself feeling safe in his arms, somewhat protected from what the outside of his arms consisted of. pain. hurt. Jess. love.  
  
"Alright Mary, I'll see you later then. Call me if you want to hang out tonight."  
  
And just as quickly as he came, he left. She watched Tristan confidently walk off and smiled at his ability to just shrug the world off of his shoulders, never letting on that inside of himself, he was vulnerable. It was his best and worst qualities.  
  
Rory swallowed hard and turned around to face Jess. His pure genius ability to act void of emotion and indifferent to her never ceased to amaze her. He looked at her quickly and started towards his car.  
  
"You coming?" She sighed to herself and quickly grabbed her bag from the floor where Tristan had left it and got into Jess's car.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
~Okay folks that's all she wrote for tonight. Next chapter, COMPLETE JRORY. The car ride goes from bad to good, to good to bad, to completely chaotic. It will be a good chapter for you JRORY shippers and a NOT so good chapter for you TRORY'S butttt. after that all bets are off. so PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know some of your fabulous opinions and ideas .. Love you lots. C-ya. 


	8. One Hell Of A Ride

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada. blah, blah. something about not owning GG show/characters, .blah, blah.. blaaaaahhhh. oh yeah, and don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for all of the reviews that I have received. You don't know how much it means to me to have people read my story regardless of my obvious bad spelling.. LOL.. anyways, To Starbelly: Thanks for the support and I will try to update at a quicker pace but sometimes I just get that damn writers BLOCK. To Nina: I AM HURRYING Girl.LOL. To Night Angel: And I thought you were a TRORY. And to the rest of my reviewers thanks a million .  
  
  
  
Okay on with the story. This is partly song fic. its "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore leaned her head against the window of Jess's car, taking comfort in the scorching sun beaming down on her with its violent rays. Her crystal blue eyes stared at the passing scenery of luxurious homes to the sweet simplicity of an endless highway. Faint sounds of music could be heard intertwined with the rumbling of his old vintage car.  
  
  
  
Last time I talked to you  
  
You were lonely and out of place  
  
You were looking down on me  
  
Lost out in space.  
  
  
  
Rory could feel memories start to overflow as the car lingered on....  
  
  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
  
  
JESS: So do these open? [looking at windows]  
  
RORY: Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push.  
  
JESS: Great. Shall we?  
  
RORY: Shall we what?  
  
JESS: Bail.  
  
RORY: No.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
RORY: Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago.  
  
JESS: So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes.  
  
RORY: Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me.  
  
JESS: I don't even know you.  
  
RORY: Well, don't I look trustworthy?  
  
JESS: Maybe.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Rory smiled at the faint memory of their first initial meeting. Jess had been such a punk. But even then, she knew that this boy was going to somehow change her whole existence. His presence and attraction was undeniable and their paths crossing had been inevitable.  
  
We laid underneath the stars  
  
Strung out and feeling brave  
  
I watched the red orange glow  
  
I watched you float away  
  
Down here in the atmosphere  
  
Garbage and city lights  
  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
  
You've gone to save our lives  
  
I turned on the radio  
  
To find you on satellite  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
  
I'm waiting for a sign  
  
Rory felt the ever growing pain, stir within her as she listened to the song. What sign was she waiting for? Was there any hope with Jess? Did he love her like she loved him? Did he need her as much as she needed him. time would only tell, and she prayed it would tell it well.  
  
And all we are  
  
Is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me  
  
The star that I can see yeah  
  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
  
Defying gravity yeah  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
Rory shifted her body so she was looking indirectly at Jess. She studied him as he drove. His knuckles were firmly planted on the steering wheel and she could see that every couple of minutes, he would shoot his infamous side glances at her. She watched as he turned the knob of the radio to increase the volume as if he was making a point.one she couldn't deny or ignore.  
  
Hope you remember me  
  
When you're home sick and need a change  
  
I miss your purple hair  
  
I miss the way you taste  
  
I know you'll come back some day  
  
On a bed of nails I wait  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away  
  
And all we are  
  
Is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me  
  
The star that I can see yeah  
  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
  
Defying gravity yeah  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there  
  
Knots started to form in her belly as she listen intently as the music died out. She loved him. At that very moment, that's all that was real to her. No matter what happened, how much he pushed away, how much time changed circumstance, Jess Mariano would always have a piece of Rory Gilmore's heart and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
With utter silence filling the car, the uncomforting awkwardness came seeping itself back into Rory. Tension permeated the air, and somehow Jess sensed it and spoke up.  
  
"So what's with this Tristan character?"  
  
Rory stared at the endless highway in front her, searching for a hidden emotion tucked away in Jess's comment. To no avail, she found only a pure question.  
  
"He's a friend. Why?"  
  
Her remark was meant to have the same simplistic unemotional ring to it as Jess but instead it came out defensively and rude.  
  
"Just wondering. Doesn't seem like he's your type."  
  
Almost sarcastically, Rory shot back,  
  
"Doesn't seem my type of what, friend? Didn't know we all had types of friends thought that was reserved for superficial people. Not you and defiantly not me."  
  
A silence filled the car and she could tell that Jess was getting irritated. His mouth always curved downward when he was.* Funny.She knew him so well, she could tell exactly what type of mood he was in. *  
  
"Yeah I guess your right but then again, didn't know friends were the type to kiss."  
  
Jess's words stung Rory like a bee straight out of hell,. Haughtiness came over her and she retorted back to him even more hurtfully.  
  
"Isn't that how we started off, Jess? Tell me what's the difference? No, wait- I will tell you because I know what the difference is. Tristan is the type that will swallow his pride and fight for what he wants. Tristan is the type that would remain my friend despite my stupid choices, just to be near me. Tristan is not you Jess and maybe that's why this, "us", me and him, have a fucking chance."  
  
Rory turned away from looking at him, to once again peer out the window. As much as she knew she was right, saying the words did not fill the void within side of her. She still felt lost and didn't know if she'd ever feel complete again. Rory hated the fact that she was so damn harsh to Jess but with every word spoke, was a little more of the pain seeping away from her broken heart. She needed him, wanted him and couldn't have him so now she was ready to move on. NOW it was finished.  
  
"You were right, Jess. It is finished.  
  
The rest of the car ride was in utter silence and Rory unhappily toyed with her watching hoping that time would show mercy and hurry up so everything, her.. jess.. could finally be finished.  
  
Time must have been listening to her plea, because only minutes later, Jess pulled into Rory's driveway. As much as she wanted to race out of the car, her heart and body were not in agreement of leaving. She was waiting. for what she had no idea but for something. maybe him, maybe just confirmation she was right. maybe permission given to move on. her with Tristan, him with Shane.  
  
But what she waited for never happened. Instead, Jess turned to her and leaned in only inches from her face. His rough fingers cupped each side of her face and brown eyes met blue.  
  
"It'll never be finished, Rory. Some fights can't be won and some punishments are far worse than others- like being near you but not with you. I couldn't do it, Rory. It was never about pride. The only thing your right about is one thing Rory, he's not me."  
  
Rory stared hard at him and pushed his hands away roughly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She turned to the car door to get out when she felt a hand firmly on her shoulder, forcing her to look back at Jess.  
  
"Which is why it won't work, Rory. He will never be me. No matter how hard he tries and no matter how hard you pretend, he will never make you feel like I do. And a man who loves you like I do, would never play second fiddle to anyone not Dean, not your mother, this stupid town, no one. I am just sorry he is going to find out the hard way and even sorrier that your going to string him along."  
  
Rory's eyes burned in frustration, sadness and anger. Every word spoken by Jess was true but it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted it. She would prove him wrong. Tristan wasn't Jess and right now that one fact looked each day more appealing. Rory would love again if she just get out of this damn car.  
  
"You know what's even sorrier, Jess. you. You are sorry. altogether. I don't give a shit how you made or make me feel, you wanted to be finished and now it is. If you cant handle that then its not my problem. Because everything you said about Tristan swings both ways for your relationship with Shane. She doesn't have shit on me. You will never find anyone like me, and you know it. Shane is a weak substitution and if I were you, I would at least find someone worthy of my replacement."  
  
"How bout' your friend, Lane. Will she work?"  
  
Rory's hand shot at Jess's face so quickly that she didn't even have time to process what she had done. A red mark started to form on his cheek and both Rory and Jess were stunned at what she had just done.  
  
Guilt overcame Rory, and she muttered an apology and quickly got out of the car. She didn't make eye contact with Jess the whole time walking into her house but she could hear the squeal of tires peeling out of her driveway.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
Rory couldn't figure out why she had slapped him. She knew he had no intentions of going for Lane, she wasn't even his type. But for some reason, he had just caught her off guard and every pent of frustration just came blundering out of her with that slap.  
  
Tears fell freely down Rory's face for an hour as she quietly sobbed in her pillow. *Why did everything have to be so dramatic with Jess and her? Why couldn't they just love each other. Whatever happened to the fairytale ending, the delusional unreal- reality. She wanted it so much that she ached for it. Jess was real, but that wasn't something she seemed to be able to handle.. what she needed was Tristan.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed his number. She heard his tired voice and quietly spoke up.  
  
"Tristan, its me Rory."  
  
~OKAY FOLKS. NEXT UP IS TRORY but that aint gonna all perfect either. Some of you might have issues w/my way of shaping these characters but I feel that in reality, relationships are really complicated and we hurt the ones we love the most, *hint, hint* so rest assure that eventually things will turn out good for Rory. I started this fic out w/Rory in a difficult time in her life, but we all know seasons change and life will go on. Stay continued for next chapter, which includes a date, unwanted guests and one moment of pure reckless abandonment. and no it has nothing to do with sex. NOT going there yet because I am not that kind of writer and don't think I can do that justice just quite yet but eventually this WILL be R-rated but not for at least 6 chapters or more. c-ya. Please review, I love to hear from you all. 


	9. The Game of Kissing

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the GG cast/characters, and this is purely out of my own genius imagination...lol... oh and don't sue me because I don't have anything you want. trust me.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I really had to sit myself down and figure out exactly where I plan to go with this story. So much of your guys input has me indecisive about who Rory is going to end up with.THANKS a lot guys. lol. Anyways, nothing's for sure yet, so keep reading and keep your fingers crossed for the guy that you think should win her heart. Thanks for reading this and responding w/reviews. You all have been so nice in your comments and criticism.  
  
On w/the story.  
  
--  
  
Rory Gilmore quickly rummaged through her closet looking for something appropriate to wear to the movies. Her hands frantically looked for a cream- colored wool sweater that she was planning on wearing but found to no avail. A bitter frown planted on her mouth as she realized that her mother had yet again, borrowed something from her closet and not returned it yet.*At this rate, I am not going to have a single item of clothing left*  
  
Glancing at her watch and seeing the lack of time she had, she opted for a black cardigan and a pair of hip-hugger jeans. Rory quickly grabbed her jacket, put her hair up in a silver clip and rushed out of the Gilmore house.  
  
She had exactly 15 minutes to get to the movie theater.  
  
25 MINUTES LATER..  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tristan. Damn, I knew I should have taken an earlier bus. How long have you been waiting?"  
  
Tristan Dugrey smiled at Rory who was breathing shallow panted breaths. At first, he had been worried that she bailed on him. From their earlier phone call, he could hear from her tone that she had been upset. He knew it had something to do with that boy he had met at her school. the one he extremely disliked and somewhat feared. The boy who, - from what he had seen, had a part of Rory that he wasn't sure he could ever win back. He nervously rummaged his hands through his hair as he watched her waiting in anticipation for his response. He loved it when she squirmed.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it Mary. I did wait an AWFUL long time for your arrival. I mean this could have been ALL avoided if you had just swallowed your pride and had let me picked you up at your house. But no. not Mary. she HAD to take the bus here." Rory studied his face, trying to pick up any signs of hidden anger but found none. *That was the nice thing about Tristan. his face showed all there was to see, never hiding things from her like Jess* Rory smiled genuinely at Tristan, who was amused with her contemplation.  
  
"Care to share, Mary or cat got your tongue?"  
  
Rory giggled a little and breathed in deeply prepared to initiate their delightful and flirtatious banter.  
  
"Why yes Tristan, I do. You see my "opting" in taking the bus was whole- heartedly for your benefit. I, Good Samaritan Rory, was looking to do you a favor by taking the bus here. Hartford is somewhat of a drive and I would NEVER think of putting such hardship on one such as yourself, who has trouble tying his own shoe. Therefore, instead of berating me with such hypocrisy, I think it would be in your best interest to express your GRATITUDE for my sacrificial offering. Oh yea, and for the LAST TIME, the name is RORY, Bible Boy. R-O-R-Y."  
  
Tristan smiled in somewhat of pride as she went on in her usual witty comeback. He loved that she had the ability to fight back with him verbally. Half the girls he had fooled around with couldn't even carry on a 2 minute conversation, little alone an intelligent sparring like Rory. Knowing that they could probably fight all night, Tristan seductively stepped intimately close to Rory, hovering over her in a dominant and feisty way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that her body met his. *Man, she fits so perfectly with me* He intently watched as a blush rose to her cheeks, and she wavered in her confidence.  
  
"Then by all means, please do let me show my gratitude to you. Here. now. and later on tonight."  
  
He watched as she reveled in the huskiness of his voice and before she had a chance to retort a remark his way, his lips crashed down on hers. aggressively and hungrily.  
  
It seemed like forever as Rory got lost in Tristan's kisses. He was obviously experienced and knew exactly how to kiss her. never allowing her the full feeling of his passion but giving her small doses of it. Shock struck her as she realized that they were probably well in over 30 minutes late to the movie they were planning on watching.  
  
"THE MOVIE!"  
  
She quickly grabbed his hand and rushed to the ticket booth, passionately refusing Tristan's persistence in paying for the film. BUT. one thing she was quickly learning about him was that when he set his mind on something. there was no such thing as changing it. As they entered into the movie theater, hunger started to overtake her and she nudged Tristan towards the snack bar. The line was huge and both of them knew They needed to go get seats so Rory opted to stay in the line despite Tristan's disapproval. After a couple of minutes of convincing him, Tristan proceeded into the theater all the while secretly thanking God, for putting someone like Rory into his life.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Rory stared in boredom at her shoes, trying to fill the time of waiting in line with creativity. She was bored as hell and knew that she had already missed half of the movie. and what was apparent was she still had about 5 more minutes of waiting to order her popcorn. Her gaze shifted from different impatient customers like herself, until her eyes settled on a familiar face. once she cared to forget.  
  
Standing less than 5 feet away from her was Jess. From what she could see, his arm was carelessly wrapped around Shane and he seemed caught up in an intense thought. Shane was babbling on as usual but Rory could see that Jess wasn't hearing a word she said. A smirk formed and quickly left, as she realized that this probably wasn't something very uncommon in their relationship.  
  
As if on que, Jess must have felt someone intentionally stare at him because his eyes met hers and held her gaze. Tiny knots started to form in Rory's stomach as she met Jess's intense and somewhat challenging gaze. Instead of having a look of totally indifference, Rory could see much emotion flickering through his eyes. Anger. Confusion.. Bitterness. Fear. and Passion. Heat started to radiate to her cheeks as her eyes almost uncontrollably scanned his strong figure. They lingered on his apparel which included a pair of denim jeans and a tight form fitting black shirt which accented his strong shoulders and hard abdomen. A bitter taste of him entered her mouth and regret started to linger in her mind. Thoughts of a slap and bitter words shared between them resurfaced and Rory quickly turned away and focused on the cashier at the snack bar.  
  
Time must of passed because she was almost about to place her order. She could still feel Jess's gaze on her but she refused to meet it. *No, its time to move on. That's what I want. I think*  
  
Rory quickly ordered her popcorn, got it and headed for the movie theater. It was somewhat crowded but her eyes quickly found Tristan. He was by far, the most gorgeous guy in the theater. She smiled lightly and went and sat by him. He seemed caught up in the movie, but just when she didn't expect it, he leaned over and whispered into her ear almost too quietly.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Rory smiled and her eyes found his. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and they both looked towards the movie..  
  
BUT,. as hard as Rory tried, her thoughts still lingered on Jess and she found herself making a feeble excuse to get out of the drowning theater. She lied and said she had to go to the restroom although what she really wanted was to get a moment to herself to process how she felt. BUT. a moment was hard to find because she soon saw she was not alone in the foyer.  
  
Rory watched in silence at Jess who was lazily leaned against the theater wall reading his book. She felt herself almost laugh since she knew that it took something of interest to take him away from his sacred reading and apparently the movie and Shane weren't doing it for him. She shrugged of her lingering thoughts of him and sneakily made her way around him heading for some fresh air to contemplate by herself.  
  
*Outside.*  
  
Gushes of cold air, reached Rory's face as she rubbed her hands together to keep warm. Her body was somewhat frozen and the inside of the theater seemed appealing to her but she knew that she needed to think things over. It really bothered her that Tristan was waiting inside for her but yet she didn't want to be their. Instead she found herself wanting to be in the company of Jess despite his indifference towards her. Rory knew it was over but yet she wasn't ready to let go. not yet.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory snapped out of her thoughts and her blue eyes met Jess's brown. She ached to say something but opted for silence. The reality that she had no clue what to say hit her and irony set in. once again, Jess had left her speechless. She watched him shove his hands in his pockets as he shifted his weight back and forth on his legs, fighting not to embrace the coldness of Star Hollow's weather. She mumbled a curt hello back to him and kept her eyes peeled to the floor. It must have been a few minutes before she felt the space between them disappear. Her heart started to race as she could see Jess's shoes straight in front of her. Despite the desire to look up, she refused. knowing good and well that meeting his gaze would cause her to be caught up in the moment and right now, that was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"Look at me, Rory"  
  
His voice echoed through her ears in somewhat of a vulnerable tone. She could feel the touch of his hands on her arms and could feel the warmth start to radiate all over her body. As much as she tried to fight, she felt her head come back up from its downward drooping and her eyes met his. She wanted to say something to excuse herself from his presence but found herself rather quiet. Jess took the silence to heart and leaned in so his face was a couple of inches from hers. His lips gently brazed hers and he found solace in the crook of her neck. Rory could feel the warmth of his ragged breath and her nose took a whiff of cigarette and cologne. It was the smell that she had grown to love about him. It had always been foreign to her and she had always loved its mystery that it held.  
  
"I want you so bad, Rory."  
  
Rory's heart raced as she reveled in the huskiness of his voice. Jess leaned his body completely against hers in a suggestive way. They had - had a lots of passion between them before but Rory could feel the desperation in his voice in this one moment. What he wanted was foreign to her and was something she wanted to give but couldn't. She could feel the linger of kisses up her neck to her face and found her fingers wrapping involuntarily in Jess's hair. Rory wanted to resist him but couldn't because her whole body was screaming his name.  
  
"Jess, I-''  
  
And as quickly as the words came they were lost. Rory found herself in the tidal wave of passion as Jess's claimed her mouth with his and lust erupted her whole entire body. She couldn't get enough of him and his kisses became more passionate by the minute. His hands lingered towards her blouse and she felt her buttons being undone when the reality of the situation hit her and she quickly pushed him away. Dirtiness and guilt plagued her as she realized that they were in a back alley doing sinful things while a devout admirer sat in a theater waiting for her.  
  
"I can't do this with you Jess. Not here, not now. maybe not ever. I have to go."  
  
She looked to leave but was stopped with Jess's presence directly in front of her.  
  
" Say what you want Rory, it doesn't take away the truth. You'd rather be here with me in a damn back alley than safe in the arms of someone who cant and will never be able to fill the void with you."  
  
The truth of that statement hit Rory like a two-edged sword and she found herself on the verge of tears. She defiantly met Jess's gaze and replied with harsh words.  
  
"Not for long Jess, not for long."  
  
And with that Rory Gilmore confidently returned towards the theater, determined to prove Jess wrong.  
  
JESS POV:  
  
He watched her leave and instantly regretted his words. For some unknown reason, every time he was around her reason left and he found himself saying everything that he didn't mean. He had wanted to tell her he loved her, he had wanted to make her realize that she needed him. what he had done. was pushed her away. And now he was left with only his thoughts. He was tired of this shit but knew that if he wanted Rory, he was going to have to be willing to take risks. All bets were off from now on..Rory insisted she didn't need him. well-  
  
Two can play at the game.  
  
Rory was going to find out exactly how much she would miss him if he was gone.  
  
Exactly.  
  
~~ Okay peeps I am out. next chapter Jess leaves, Rory tries, succeeds and then fails to move on w/Tristan but the story ain't over yet.. we still got a couple more chapters.. let me know what you think should happen. Thanks for waiting and keep reviewing.~ 


	10. READ ASAP

Author NOTE:  
  
Ok everyone, I have something to get off my chest, so I am going to say this and hopefully gracefully. I love having you reviewers read my stuff, it really is important to me and your opinions shape this story. So far I have had so much support from both Lit shippers and Trory shippers. But a certain ANONYMOUS reviewer is voicing their opinion a little bit too strongly for my taste. So here's the deal,.. no one likes to hear mean comments about their work or idle threats that to me REAK OF IMMATURITY. If you "ANONYMOUS" reviewer, whoever you are, don't like my story, DON'T READ IT. I have heard people w/more taste, reply their opinions negatively about my work, and that I can take. But sarcasm doesn't sit well with me. I hope to continue this peace and I encourage all of you reviewers who LIKE and Dislike what I am doing to continue to review because it really does help me. But for this person and anyone else who has nothing but rude to things to say, please do me a favor and stop reading this. if you think its trash, don't waste your time or mine on it. ALSO, if you feel like this story is losing your interest because I haven't YET chosen to pair Rory off, then don't read it. I am not on your time schedule so deal with it.  
  
Sincerely Written,  
  
Sungrl404 


	11. BackAlley Type Heads For New York

Disclaimer: I don't own GG characters or the show so basically this is fanfiction is completely based on my warped imagination. so go find someone else to sue, your wasting my time.  
  
A/N: AND. I'm back. =) First and foremost, I would like to apologize. The day I wrote my author note, I was indeed having the WORST day ever in human history. When I had read my reviews, I guess everything kind of just boiled over and BAM! I started to rant and rave in a bitchy way. So even though what I said is still how I feel concerning this story, I DO APOLOGIZE for my ATTITUDE. I said it right, but just not in the right way. Comprende? LOL. Anyways, just wanted you to know I have decided where and who Rory is going to be with for GOOD. but its not going to happen for at least awhile. so hold tight all your JRORY's and TRORY's. The time is at hand.  
  
And on with the story  
  
---  
  
Rory Gilmore lazily sauntered into Luke's Diner. She sighed in relief as she found it unoccupied with overbearing customers. Luke was talking intensely on the phone, so she helped herself to the coffee and sat in the corner with one of Hemingway's books. Her thoughts drifted to the previous night and she cursed in frustration at the way things had turned out. When she had left Jess from the back alley, things almost immediately got worse.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Rory violently threw the movie doors open as she drifted in determined to enjoy the rest of the evening, completely forgetting Jess. She was so caught up in her thoughts that almost immediately she collided into Tristan, full force. She quickly caught her balance and muttered an apology. only to be answered by a silent and reserved demeanor from Tristan.  
  
"Rory, where did you go? A trip to the restroom doesn't take 45 minutes and please. no bullshit."  
  
Rory's eyes frantically gazed from Tristans pleading face to the bottom of the floor. Every fiber in her being wanted to make up a lie to excuse herself from the blatant truth of where she had been but for some reason unknown to her, Rory knew that Tristan deserved the truth.  
  
" I-, I was with Jess in the back alley. I'm sorry"  
  
Her eyes searched his for some sort of response. She gulped hard as the dead silence of his response started to unnerve her. His warm blue eyes became deafening cold and his voice became hard and icy.  
  
"Not very romantic if you ask me. Never pictured you to be a back-alley type of girl, Rory. If I had known you were that cheap."  
  
Rory sighed in frustration and quickly opted to walk away from the whole situation. She knew she should stay and explain everything to Tristan but that last thing she needed was another intense and dramatic argument with a guy. She was so fucking tired of it all. She liked Tristan but loved Jess, it wasn't so damn complicated.  
  
But then again, maybe Tristan was right. Mabye Rory Gilmore was a whore. Hell, she didn't even figure herself to be a back-alley type of girl. but with Jess, the possibilities were endless. Rory cursed to herself at the truth of that statement. Tristan was safe, Jess well, Jess was just Jess. One minute in his arms you could feel pure bliss and the next you could feel like you were be tossed in hell itself.  
  
All Rory knew, was that she needed to see him one more time. Mabye this little dance they do was just that. or maybe they just needed to be honest with themselves and worth out there issues. Rory was willing to try, hell she was willing to do it all, if he would just be honest with her. that's all she wanted. honesty. Did he love her? Or was it just lust? Would he be the guy to marry her or just fuck her? These were the questions that plagued her mind, the questions that kept her and him apart and dammit, she wanted answers, pure and simple answers.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Rory sipped her coffee and reveled in her flashback, trying to sort everything out. When she had gotten home that evening, she had called Tristan and bull-shitted her way out of the honest truth. She had said that Jess and her were done and that the alley TALK was to affirm this. Surprisingly, Tristan believed her, or maybe he just wanted to play ignorant. In all honesty, she didn't care. Right now and right here, she was ready to truly let the shit hit the fan.  
  
She gulped down her coffee and watched as Luke slammed the phone with obvious hostility. Confusion sought out her face as she watched him lean on the counter and place his head in his hands. She sighed and got up, and headed his direction. His head shot up with the quick awareness of her presence.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory. Sorry, I was just-, do you need some more coffee?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head no, sitting on one of the stools facing him almost awkwardly.  
  
"Actually no, I was wondering when Jess was going to be in? I kind of need to talk to him."  
  
Rory looked at him expectantly for an answer and watched his face revive the hostile look she had seen when he had slammed the phone down. "Well that's a great question Rory but I am afraid I cant answer that. Apparently, Jess left last night on a bus back to New York. That was just Liz on the phone telling me, that he isn't planning on coming back and I am just suppose to forward his stuff to him in boxed like I am his damn maid. Can you believe that? He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. No, nothing.. Just walked to his room and bam! He was gone."  
  
Rory felt a knot in her stomach form as she took in Luke's hostile rant. Jess was gone. back to New York. Tears started to well up within her eyes but they refused to fall. Regret overtook her and she cursed and stormed out of the diner. How could he just up and leave? No damn goodbye or nothing but then it hit or her.  
  
He was allowing her to move on. It was what she had said she wanted.  
  
Rory crumbled to the ground and wept hard despite the passerbyers who looked curiously at the town belle weeping miserably over the Star Hollow's resident bad boy.  
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
Rory quickly tossed items of clothing in a backpack and frantically searched for her wallet. She found it near her nightstand and walked hurriedly down the stairs and was stopped by the sight in front of her. Lorelei Gimore was planted in front of the door blocking her daughter's path.  
  
"Rory, where are you going? You haven't returned by calls all day and you look like your going somewhere in a hurry. Talk to me babe."  
  
Rory stared at her mother. Feelings of anger surfaced as she realized that for the first time in her life, her mother, Lorelei Gilmore couldn't and wouldn't understand. In fact the more Rory thought about it, she realized it was her mothers fault Jess was gone.  
  
"Look Mom, I don't have time to explain it to you. I'm 18 and I am leaving for a couple of days. And where I am going- well its none of your business."  
  
Rory quickly and forcefully brushed past her mom but was grabbed by her mothers forcefully as she stepped out the door.  
  
"What?! Excuse I could have just swore that my daughter whom I have a open and honest relationship just told me it isn't my business where she will be for a couple of days."  
  
Rory felt color and blood rush to her checks as she hotly answered her mother. "That's RIGHT. You heard right, Mom. Its none of your fucking business!" She quickly got into her car and peeled out of the driveway. She was just about to put the pedal to the metal when she realized she couldn't leave everything like this. She rolled down the window and stared at her mother who was in utter shock.  
  
"Mom, I am going to New York to bring back Jess. He doesn't belong there and he's my friend. I will-"  
  
"Cut the crap, Ror. Your more than friends, I am not blind. Just know that I don't support this at all. He's going to hurt you, use you and leave you. That's just how it is."  
  
Rory gave into the silence that engulfed her and her mother and stared at the winding road ahead of her. She nodded in response to her mother and buckled up her seatlbelt.  
  
"Guess we will have to see, mother. We will just have to see."  
  
And with that Rory headed out on the winding road ahead of her. She was determined to find Jess and bring him back. Mabye they wouldn't be together. Mabye they would but all she knew was that he belonged here in Stars Hollow not New York.  
  
She would bring him home..  
  
Okay peeps.!!! THAT'S all she wrote! Sorry for the grammatical errors and please read the next installement. I WANT to say that after writing this chapter, I am starting to lean towards making this a JRORY.. so I am preparing all of you TRORY'S for this now. I might change my mind but honestly I don't think so. Don't worry though TRORY'S not over yet and if she doesn't end up w/him they will end on good terms.. so hope that helps ease the pain.. but who knows a little convincing my change my mind.. LOL.. Read and REVIEW! Love ya all.. 


	12. Silence Is Golden

Okay guys just wanted to say that I am so very sorry for going on hiatus with this story but I had MAJOR writers block. I have now found my inspiration to complete this story. I am telling you right now that this story has only a select few chapters left before I am finished but I felt like I needed to follow through and complete it for those few readers who read this. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Read and Review!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Gusts of cold wind hit Rory's face like tidal waves as she stared out at the endless scene before her. Parked on the side of a busy road, Rory watched intently at the ever-fast paced life of New York's residents. She could tell that New York was not anything like Stars Hollow and by the coldness that erupted with each stranger, she could tell that this indeed was the "reality" that Jess always spoke of. She sighed almost saddened by its impact on her and stared down at the crumpled piece of paper before her..  
  
On her way out of Stars Hollow, she had stopped by Luke's Diner to get the last address of where Jess had lived before he had come to her town. It had taken her a long time to find it, in fact about 3 hours; but with the help of a local police officer she was now standing on the sidewalk of what looked to be a run down apartment complex.. Her nerves where on edge and she felt a huge knot form in the back of her neck.  
  
*What the hell, was she thinking coming here? Was she so stupid to believe that Jess was just going to hope in the car and head back after only being in New York for a day at most? And even if he did, what then?*  
  
Rory pushed away all thoughts of fear and confusion and made her way up the worn out stairway and headed straight for the apartment. It was now or never and she knew that whatever happened would impact the rest of her life..  
  
----------  
  
Rory knocked on the door with a steady knock, quietly speaking to her inner-self to calm her nerves. She felts hints of excitement, anticipation and pure adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her mind was flooding with scenarios of what was about to go down. What she saw in her mind paled in comparison to what actually would end up taking place..  
  
"WHO IS IT????!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rory stepped back with the abrupt and quite rude voice that she heard bellowing through the door coming closer to where she now was standing. It was a voice very feminine but lacking of all good-hearted qualities. In fact, just by the tone itself, Rory could tell the actual speaker was indeed a pure work of bitchiness. Rory chose to not answer seeing that the person was a second from opening the door. When the door finally opened, Rory was startled beyond belief.  
  
Standing before here was a middle-aged woman with cropped red flaming hair and the deepest blue eyes. Rory was almost quick to discredit this woman as Jess's mother until she saw the trademark grin he always sported and the deep set mouth that only Jess's bloodline could carry. She quickly inhaled and quietly but politely stated her name.  
  
"I'm Rory, a friend of Jess. Sorry for the inconvenience but would he happen to be here at the moment? I need to speak to him."  
  
The woman stared her down intently and lingered as if pondering an answer until she finally spoke.  
  
"So, you're the girl. Right? The girl who kept Jess in that damn Brady- bunch town with his uncle until now. Well, he is not here. Check 5 avenue but if you don't find him, make it a point not to come back here. Are we clear?"  
  
And before Rory could even answer, the door was immediately shut in her face. Rory stood there for a minute until quickly leaving down the stairs.  
  
*How the hell did Jess's mother even know who she was? Of course she didn't fit the normal New-yorker type of appeal but still, what made her stand out as "the girl"?*  
  
Rory felt her confusion start to seep in and pushed it back, determined to find Jess. She would find him and then they would leave, or so she thought...... -----  
  
Rory stared at the approaching beginning of 5th avenue. What she found was a long street that was from what she could see a social hour in the making. Standing by each car, was numerous types of people. On her left, she saw a bunch of druggies making deals, and to her right a couple of prostitutes, selling themselves. Rory knew she looked out of place but continued walking through it all, hoping- praying she would soon find Jess. It was what she started to approach that made all of the nerves in her system start to paralyze. Standing unknowingly about 6 feet away from her was Jess with a couple of unknown people. A blonde was sitting at the edge of the steps, swigging on what looked like a 40 of some type of beer and next to her was a guy with an eye and lip piercing. There were a couple of others but Rory's focus was entirely on the man she loved, who leaned carelessly on the side of an old classic corvette. He was in mid-sentence, puffing on a near dead cigarette. Rory's heart leaped and dropped at almost the same time. Her heart leaped for seeing him and dropped for being scared at the idea that he actually was happy where he was at. Rory could tell just by the view in front of her that this is where Jess belonged. He fit in the mold so perfectly.. While she, ever since arriving in New York, had gotten looks as if to say, "your not one of us, leave." Rory pondered on if she should gracefully leave and let life take its course when Jess shifted his gaze from his friends to her.  
  
It was as if he felt her presence before she even made it known. His eyes interlocked with hers and the relaxed facial expression tensed to one of pure uptightness, fear and coldness. Rory gulped hard and slowly approached. The laid back chatter among Jess's friend ceased and all that could be heard was deafening silence.  
  
"Rory."  
  
Rory looked at him as he spoke her name. She matched his un-feeling tone and stared hard. This was it, the moment of truth. The ball was in her court and she was determined to win the game.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Whew! Okay folks. That's all she wrote for this chapter, hoped you liked it. I know it is short but the next chapter will be long if people want me to continue. Anyways, as always please read and review. I love hearing from you all! 


	13. Meeting Destiny Face On and Embracing It

Once again, sorry for the delay but I have been overloaded with my studies. So I am going to keep this A/N short because I want to get to the actual chapters. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I just wanted to end this because I know I needed to and hopefully it does the story justice. I could go on forever but in the end, I believe it sums up the truth about JRORY, which is the characters will go through trials and tribulations but in the end they will do it together. Aww. I am so sentimental. LOL. I still need to work out some kinks with their relationship so I am estimating about 3 to 4 more chapters, we will see. Anyways here you go, and sorry about the mistake with 5th avenue. I have never been to New York so I totally took a swing at it being a druggie type of environment. Ooops! Thanks for all of the reviews.  
It was as if he felt her presence before she even made it known. His eyes interlocked with hers and the relaxed facial expression tensed to one of pure uptightness, fear and coldness. Rory gulped hard and slowly approached. The laid back chatter among Jess's friend ceased and all that could be heard was deafening silence.  
  
"Rory."  
  
Rory looked at him as he spoke her name. She matched his un-feeling tone and stared hard. This was it, the moment of truth. The ball was in her court and she was determined to win the game.  
  
"Jess."  
  
She watched him intently as he stared intensely at her. His eyes stared with defined hardness and the chill she could feel from them, enraptured every last bit of warmth left in her. His body frame stood rigid against the old tattered car and from the looks of it, he was not planning on moving from that spot for awhile. The silence was almost embarrassing between them and Rory couldn't help but notice the curious glances of his friends whose eyes were pacing from her to him almost in a excited anticipation of something dramatic.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She listened to his tone, searching for any emotion that was masked in it. what she found was a simple question, nothing more.  
  
Rory waited for a minute, assessing the situation before her. As she pondered on how to answer him , she watched him quickly nod to his friends in a non-verbal suggestion that meant "scram." She could tell by their quick departure, Jess held much weight in this neighborhood. As she understood this, a profound realization dawned on her and she knew what it would take to get him back.  
  
"I came to see you. You left in such a hurry, we didn't get to discuss it."  
  
She watched him stare at her in almost haughtiness as she could tell his mind was racing very quickly.  
  
"Discuss what? I didn't know I needed your permission."  
  
Rory gulped hard and decided to go for the kill.  
  
"You don't Jess. I just never thought of you as such a sore loser. oops I mean coward."  
  
She watched as he quickly bounced off that car and grabbed her roughly, sending jolts of passion mixed with fear all throughout her body.  
  
His jaw clenched tightly as the words came out strangled and curt.  
  
"I am not a coward, Rory. I just don't chase what isn't going to be obtained."  
  
Rory stared at him intently, taking advantage of the closeness between them by sincerely putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Is that what I am Jess? Something to be obtained? Is that all there is between us?"  
  
This was the moment for her, the truth she needed to either move on or to move ahead. with him. She watched as he quickly pulled back to his safety zone which was the car.  
  
"No, Rory, You know you're more than that to me. What is it you want to hear, Rory? That I love you? - That I have never met someone who scares the hell out of me more than you? That in all my life, I have spent my time trying not to feel but cant, because when with you that is completely impossible? Yes, Rory I love you and yes Rory I would fight for you but.."  
  
And as Rory marveled at all the words she had wanted to hear came out of his mouth, she was even more amazed at what happened at that very moment.  
  
The moment in which a single tear fell from the eyes of Jess Mariano.  
  
"But I cant win, Rory. Because I am not only fighting Tristan and every guy like him, but also the world. I am not good enough for you, Rory. I wasn't then and I won't ever be. You deserve better and honestly I don't want to spend the rest of my days KNOWING that, Rory."  
  
Rory quietly started to cry as the she let every word sink into her. It was true, there were many who thought they didn't belong together. many who viewed them from two different worlds. but even though there were so many obstacles, she couldn't shake the undeniable truth that she and him made sense. that they would always make sense.  
  
"Who I want, is my decision Jess. And who I want is you. I have loved you from the first minute you looked at me and I will love you when in death you leave me. Jess, I can't shake you from my heart, and I don't want to.  
  
Silence engulfed both of them until slowly he came to her once again, wrapping his arms around her as if accepting her invitation. His fingers interlocked with hers and he quietly whispered into her ears..  
  
"Lets go home."  
  
A small smile formed at her lips as she nodded in reply and followed him down the street. Peace flooded throughout her as she reveled in the fact, that they were going home, Stars Hollow, where both of them belonged..together. And as they walked, Rory realized she would follow him forever, no matter where he led. 


End file.
